Wedding Bells
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: It's what everyone has been waiting for; Satoshi and Daisuke's Wedding! Kay so not quite yet.But as they get ready for the wedding something is up with Dark. And Krad is just dieing to find out. No matter what it takes! A Sequel to ARL. SatoDai,DarkKard
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bells

Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

Warnings: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

Wanted: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

--

"And who's gonna wear the dress?!" Daisuke asked Satoshi.

"Daisuke…neither of us will wear a dress." Satoshi sighed.

"But one of us has to!"

"Dai, we're both guys."

"But Satoshi!"

"I'm wearing a tux."

"Then I should wear the dress." Daisuke asked. Satoshi looked at him and sighed. Daisuke's red eyes looked up at him widely. After a moment Satoshi finally gave up.

"Alright if you want to wear a dress then do so." He said.

"YAY!" Daisuke yelled. He kissed Satoshi sweetly on the lips then skipped off to tell his mom.

"Was he planning that the whole time?" Krad asked as he entered the room.

"I have no clue." Satoshi sighed. Krad sat down next to him and looked at the papers that surrounded the small coffee table.

"Only one more month Satoshi-Sama." Krad said trying to cheer up the blue haired teen.

"I know…" Satoshi sighed. "How are you and Dark?"

"Fine. Mousy hasn't done anything wrong so far." Krad told him.

"He's changed."

"I know, I know. Just something off seems to be going on around him lately."

"What do you think about it?"

"I think he's gonna break up with me."

"What? Why?"

"He keeps looking at me odd, and he barely talks to me. We barely even go out!"

"Well he is a thief Krad. You can't expect him not to seem odd."

"But what if he does?!" Krad demanded. Satoshi hinted a bit of whining.

"I doubt he will Krad. After all he didn't date anyone for over a year just because he felt bad about you." Satoshi sighed.

"Satoshi!!" Daisuke sung. "Mom said that she'd make me a dress for the wedding." Daisuke cried out. He entered the room with Dark right behind him. His eye was slightly twitching as he sat down across from Krad, but didn't look at him. _He's too off to not be hiding something._ Krad thought. The room temperature went down ten degrees, everyone noticed but Daisuke, who was sitting there perfectly calm acting like nothing happened.

"I need to get going." Dark muttered in a cold tone.

"Alright! See you latter Dark." Daisuke called as Dark left the house.

"What was that?!" Krad demanded to Daisuke. "What do you know?!"

"I'm not aloud to tell. Dark made me swear that I would say nothing to neither you nor Satoshi." Daisuke said sweetly.

"GAH! YOU STUPID NIWA!" Krad yelled frustrated.

"Krad do-" Satoshi started but was cut off by Krad stomping out of the room and out the front door.

"What's his problem?" Daisuke asked acting innocent.

"Nothing Dai, nothing." Satoshi said as he shook his head.

--

Gah! Sorry it's so Short. But that's all I could think of for this chapter. I'm sorry! TT Please go and review for me! Criticism is taken just fine as long as it's not flaming. I promise you the next Chapter shall be longer and better then this one!

Akurei-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** As I promised this chapter shall be longer. I promise you will be surprised in this chapter and will demand that I write more. Please do not attack. I am still suffering from when Hikari Ghost attacked me. Well here it is!!

--

As Satoshi and Daisuke stayed inside putting on last minute details Krad was secretly following Dark. _Man I must be really insane if I'm following him just to find out what's up._ Krad thought to himself. He watched as girls whispered as Dark passed then he passed by. He rolled his eyes, brushed his golden bangs out of his face, and stopped dead when a man walked up to Dark and he stopped. _Who is that? Who the hell is that?_ Krad demanded.

"Of course, let's go find a place to sit." Dark smiled. A knot formed in Krad's stomach as he saw how Dark smiled at the new man. It was sickly sweet, like how he smiled to Krad when he was going to kiss him. The man nodded and they started off for the park. Krad followed them not even able to pick up on what they were saying. They had sat down on the nearest bench, they're talk became quieter and more fast.

"I'm glad you could come," Dark started.

"It's no problem." The man assured

"The reason I called you is because…I have no clue what to do." Dark sighed.

"Well, well the famous Dark Mousy needs my help." The man giggled.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"About what Darkie?"

"Him."

"Ah, the lover."

"Yeah, I think he's suspicious."

"Of you? No way."

"Yeah. You'd think as the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy could keep something hidden from him but no."

"Well he hasn't asked out about anything has he?"

"No…"

"Then you should be safe."

"But I'm not so sure about Daisuke."

"Your former Tamer?"

"Yeah,"

"Well he promised he wouldn't tell."

"That's true."

"So everything should be okay. If not then well, damn."

"Exactly. I don't want to tell him just yet."

"About what?"

"Anything really."

"Aw! You're so cute Darkie!" The man squealed. Krad couldn't take hearing anything else. He stormed past them in one swift cold breeze.

"Ouch, whatever that person's problem is it's made them cold as hell." The man shivered.

"Agreed." Dark muttered. _Was that Krad?_ He thought worriedly.

"Well I should get going, Krad might just kill me if I'm gone to long." Dark smiled.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Dark." The man said as he stood up with Dark.

"You too Demetri." Dark smiled. They hugged them walked away from each other. The man, Demetri, to the candy shop across the street and Dark home.

"I'm back!" Dark called as he stepped inside the house.

"Welcome home Dark!" Daisuke's mom Emiko Niwa called from the kitchen. Dark walked into the Living room to see that only Krad was there watching TV.

"I'm back Kradie-kins." Dark told him.

"Welcome home Mousy." Krad said coldly.

"What's with the tone?" Dark asked.

"It's nothing." Krad hissed. Dark sat down next to him and looked at him with a sad look on his face.

"Come on, you can tell me." He told him.

"I'm cold that's all." Krad lied after a moment. Suddenly he was pulled into Dark's arms.

"Then I'll warm you up." Dark grinned. Krad blushed darkly and looked up at him. _What happened after I left?_ He asked himself. Dark smiled sweetly. _Uh oh…_ Krad thought. Surely enough Dark tilted Krad's face up towards his and he kissed him on his rosy lips. Forgetting everything that he had just seen Krad kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and full of heat.

"AW!" Krad heard Towa and Emiko cry together. Then there was the snapping of a camera. Krad pulled away and glared darkly at the two of them. They looked up from the digital camera at Krad, waited a moment, and then took off with Krad running after them.

"Get back here!" Krad yelled. Dark sat there and laughed as Towa and Emiko ran past him then Krad. They ran around the couch until Dark stuck his foot out before Krad tripping him. Krad fell at his forehead hit the edge of the table.

"Kradie!" Towa yelped as he sat up and glared at Dark. Blood ran down his face but he took no notice to it.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. For?" He demanded. Dark looked at him for a moment then howled with laughter.

"I" Huff "wanted" Huff "you" Huff "to" huff "stop." Dark chocked out between laughs.

"Towa-Chan go get the first aid. Krad needs to be treated." Emiko Ordered. "And hide the camera."

"Yes Ma' ma!" Towa said. In a flash she was gone and back.

"Dark since you tripped him you get to bandage him." Emiko said. Towa handed him the first aid kit then the two of them left.

"Stay still," Dark sighed as he brushed Krad's bangs away from his face. Krad was still right up to the point Dark put Neosporin on the wound.

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Krad roared as he jerked away.

"Neosporin. It will help your cut from getting infected." Dark chuckled.

"Well it hurts like hell!" Krad growled as he scooted away more. Dark looked at him, then pulled him close again and kissed him for the second time in the past ten minutes. After a bit Dark pulled away and grinned.

"You taste like blood." He told him. Krad looked down at his lips. Surely enough there on Dark's lips there was blood.

"Well I wouldn't if someone didn't trip me so I got hurt." Krad retorted.

"True," Dark laughed. He took out a bandage and put it on Krad's forehead.

"There, now lets go get the blood off you." He nodded. He and Krad stood up and Dark took Krad's hand and lead him into the bathroom. He opened the door only to yell out, "WHOA!" Then back up and slam the door shut.

"What?" Krad asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Dark said shaking his head.

--

"What was that?" Satoshi asked pulling away from Daisuke.

"I think it was Dark." Daisuke told him.

"Oh…Maybe we should have locked the door."

"Or not start making out in the bathroom."

"True but it was the closest room. And you're just too cute to resist." Satoshi tease. Daisuke looked down and blushed darkly.

"I-I'm glad that we're going to get m-m-married…" Daisuke stuttered. Satoshi placed his hand under his chin and made him look at him.

"Well that's good because for a second there I thought you were thinking differently." He smiled.

"No never!" Daisuke shook his head. "I love you." Satoshi smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Daisuke smiled, put his arms around his neck, and kissed him back. (This is the part where you go AW!! Really loud.)

--

"All better." Dark nodded as he set down the bloody towel.

"So what did you see?" Krad asked still wondering.

"Satoshi and Daisuke." Was all Dark said.

"Oh…OH!" Krad exclaimed. "I'm glad I didn't see."

"I wish I didn't see." Dark sighed. Then it was quite. _…He's being cold again._ Krad thought.

"Is everything okay?" Krad asked with fake concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just thinking." Dark said. Krad smiled slightly, leaned forward and kissed his counter part on the lips. Dark kicked the door shut and deepened the kiss. Suddenly the door was opened and they heard Emiko's voice.

"Not you guys too. Really now, is the bathroom everyone's favorite make out spot?" She demanded.

"Sorry Emiko." Dark laughed slightly.

"Well anyways Dark there's someone at the door for you." Emiko sighed. Dark pulled away from Krad and went down the Stairs.

"Who is it?" Krad asked.

"Some man." Emiko told him. In a heartbeat Krad went down the stairs to see who it was. All he could see from behind Dark was that Dark was hugging some man and dark blue hair. _It's that man from before. What's is name? Damn I didn't hear what it was._ Krad thought.

"What are you doing here Demetri?" Dark asked. His tone all bubbly like a school girls.

"I came to see you." A man's voice replied

"But I just saw you about an hour ago." Dark said slightly confused.

"I have to talk to you." The man said his voice going serious.

"About what?" Dark asked.

"Krad." Was all the man said before Dark stepped outside.

--

OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!! Ouch, welcome back everyone! I know I'm awful to you to leave a cliff hanger. MUHAHAHAHA!! Krad smacks upside of head Owie… whimpers

Krad: That's what you get. Did you want to choke again?

Me: No…

Krad: good! Now as you were saying.

Me: ponders for a moment What was I talking about?

Krad: You were welcoming everyone back.

Me: OH YEAH!! WELCOME BACK!! This Chapter I kidnapped Krad to help me with the ending!

Krad: I had no chose.

Me: That he did not. But I have to return him to Deadrat-Kun once I'm done. I stole him just for a few hours.

Krad: I was sleeping all peacefully and she came in and kidnapped me!

Me: That I did. Now To the people that have reviewed so far!

**AnimeProtector: **I is sorry that it was short! But it's longer now! Hopefully this is better! And I am happy you like it so far. It brings butterflies to bug zapper.

**DeadRat309:** Yes I am sorry it took me so long. I had writers block. An ugly thing really. And I SAY NOTHING OF WHAT DARK IS THINKING!! Nope nope. Not even with Krad threatening to kill me if I don't tell him in the back ground. Nope never. You will just have to find out. Because I am cruel and abnormal. And I'm going as fast as my dainty hands will let me. Inspiration hits and it's cruel to me. It leaves after so long. So I must go fast!!

But who is this Demetri? Well you just have to find out because I'm making you wait. That I am. And why does he want to talk to Dark about Krad? That is to be read latter when Chapter three gets up. NOW GO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding bells3

Wedding bells3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** I know you are all dying to know who the hell Demetri is. Well if your lucky and I remember with my span attention span you will find out. I promise you. If I forget I shall be evil and make you wait until the Third Chapter.

--

"What about him?" Dark asked as he stepped outside. The dark blue man, Demetri, stepped back and looked at Dark with sad eyes.

"I lost it." Was all he said. It took a while for the words to process through Dark's simple one sided mind. But when it finally clicked in because the author finally had Demetri say it again.

"You…LOST IT?!" Dark demanded.

"Yeah. I had put it down and then went to take a shower and then it was gone." Demetri winced.

"I can't believe it! Did you know what I had to do to get that?" Dark demanded.

"Yes Dark. You had to sneak out in the middle of the night, had been gone for three weeks. You had taken a plane to England, spent three day looking for it. Finally found it and it took you three hours to grab it and get it out there. Then you went shopping." Demetri sighed

"Exactly." Dark sighed.

"Oh wait…" Demetri sighed. "That wasn't only part of it." Dark glared at him as if telling him to keep going.

"Someone broke into the museum and stole that one said potion to control people's minds. There was a note." Demetri told him after a moment.

"What did it say?" Dark demanded.

"I'll get you my little golden hunter. You and your thief. Then you'll be all mine." He said in a really bubbly tone.

"What?!" Dark demanded

"That's exactly what it said."

"Was there a name?"

"Nope. Just two initials."

"What were they?"

"D.H."

"What the hell?" Dark demanded.

"I have no clue." Demetri sighed.

"Dark!" Emiko sang out as the door swung open.

"Yes Emiko?" Dark asked.

"Dinner is ready. Is your friend joining us?" She asked. Demetri looked at Dark with questioning eyes and Dark nodded.

"Yeah he is." Dark said.

"Then come in and get washed up." Emiko ordered. The two boys walked inside and hurried to wash up for dinner.

--

Dinner felt awkward for a certain blonde Kokuyoku. _Lucky Satoshi-sama. He gets to go out to dinner with that Niwa boy and I get stuck here._ He thought bitterly. Across from him sat Demetri, Dark's friends from long ago. Next to Demetri sat Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather, the Emiko. Next to Krad sat Dark, and next to him sat Emiko's husband Kosuke. Tonight they were having Chanko Nabe one of Emiko's favorite dishes to make when everyone had had a strange day. Especially the homicidal maniac that sat across from Demetri. Who was oddly quite as everyone was getting to know Demetri better.

"So Demetri are you from around here?" Daiki asked.

"No I'm from a small town in America." Demetri told them.

"You speak Japanese very well for an American." Krad muttered.

"My mother taught me. I'm half Japanese and half American. My father died when I was at a young age so my mother started to teach me." Demetri explained. Krad glared at his plate for a moment and stood up.

"I'm not hungry." He stated flatly then he left.

"I should go-" Dark started

"No I want to talk to him." Demetri interrupted him. Dark sighed in agreement and sat back down as Demetri followed Krad up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Now, now Kradie." Demetri sighed as he stepped up behind him. Krad turned around and glared at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded.

"Aw, you don't remember me Kradie? That hurts." Demetri said with fake hurt in his voice. Krad glared at him and observed him carefully. Dark blue hair, bright crystal green eyes, around 17 probably, five feet eight inches, and currently a glaring male.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Demetri sighed and shook his head.

"Of course you won't remember me Krad. I did the worst things to you when you were mine."

"What do you mean?"

"See? You won't be asking if you knew who I was really."

"All I know is that Dark met you earlier today."

"So you saw that all? Aw how cute."

"What's cute?"

"How your jealous over your lover."

"I'm not!"

"Aw! You still so cute, makes me regret what I have to do." Demetri sighed.

"What do you mean?" Krad demanded. But before he could even say 'you mean?' Demetri punched him so hard he blacked out.

"Now, now my little one. Sleep tight. Your gonna need it." Demetri grinned

--

Oh wow. I'm cruel again. Don't you just hate me for it? I bet so. Well today I kidnapped Satoshi. He came willingly actually. It amazed me.

Satoshi: (Nods) I wanted to be here for the third chapter.

Aki: Your so nice!

Satoshi: So I've been told.

Aki: So…. How's the wedding going to be?

Satoshi: Small. I don't really have any family and my adopted father isn't really happy that I'm marrying Daisuke.

Aki: So only Daisuke's family is going to show up?

Satoshi: And some of y family's ghost.

Aki: Oo (falls)

Satoshi: (sighs) Well since I think she's out and wrote what she was going to say to everyone I'll read it.

**AnimeProtector:** Yes Krad getting jealous is cute. So cute in fact I will do it even more! YAY MORE CUTENESS! (Satoshi twitches) Hope you like this chapter even more! I worked hard on it! (Satoshi: It took her two three days…)

**DeadRat309:** Hmmm are you getting the hint of who Demetri is? Because I'm still not going to tell. I'm going to have to scold Dark about taking my weapons (Satoshi mutters: What weapons? Where the hell does she hide them?) Or maybe I should tie him up again(Satoshi: So that's why he was gone for that one month and came back looking like a zombie and in a pink Hello Kitty shirt that was to small) Don't you just hate it when Dark gets all mad and goes after you for kissing his Kradie-kins? (Satoshi: What the hell?)

**Stormshadow13:** No one can ever blame Krad for snooping. I mean, it's just snooping and he wants to know what the hell. (Satoshi: The hell?) And here's more so you can keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding bells 4

Wedding bells 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** Well then seeing as everyone is probably going to hate Demetri so much, and demand what he's planning. This Chapter I shall kidnap…..

--

"I wonder what happened to Krad." Demetri asked as he came down the stairs.

"Is he on the roof?" Emiko asked.

"No I looked all over the place. He was no where to be seen." Demetri sighed. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have stayed."

"No it's okay Demetri; Kradie has been acting weird all week." Towa told him.

"Yeah," Dark agreed. _I wonder where he went off to. I wasn't done with him._ Dark pouted in his head.

"Well I should get going; my puppy gets restless if I'm gone to long." Demetri smiled.

"Alright, we hope to see you again Demetri." Emiko smiled.

"Like wise." Demetri smiled then he left.

"I'm going to go look for Krad." Dark said after a moment.

"Good. I'm worried about him." Emiko said. "Now get going." Dark nodded and took off. _Krad were are you?_ He demanded to himself.

--

Krad awoke to a door slamming shut. He couldn't see anything considering that he was blind folded and tied up.

"You're awake." Came a cheerful voice.

"Who are you?" Krad demanded as he looked around.

"Tsk, tsk. Not remembering someone who you belonged to long ago. Bad Kradie" The voice said in a cheerful scolding way.

"Let me go!" Krad snapped. He didn't feel like playing games with who ever this person was. Suddenly he was pulled into a kiss. It wasn't the normal kiss that he received from Dark. Dark's kisses were always sweet, yet had a hint of wanting in them. This kiss was rough and sickening. Krad had half a mind to throw up on the person. But they backed away before he could do anything.

"That was gross." Krad said after a few silent moments passed by.

"So you really have lost all memory of me." The voice muttered "I'll just have to give the memories back to you." Krad ignored the voice and tried to break free of the bonds the held him tied.

"You'll never get out of those." The voice told him. "Not unless I want you to. But I don't."

"Let me go!" Krad demanded.

"Not until I'm finished with you." The voice snapped. Before Krad could say anything else something snapped over his mouth and he couldn't speak.

"I'm going to make you remember. No matter what I have to do." The voice whispered in his ear. Krad desperately wanted to say some smart comment but couldn't. All he could do was listen to the sound of ripping fabric.

--

"I didn't find Krad anywhere." Dark told everyone as he slumped into a chair.

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?" Satoshi demanded.

"I tried looking for him, even trying to sense him. Nothing." Dark responded.

"Satoshi can you feel him?" Daisuke asked. Dark looked up at Satoshi with a raised eye brow. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Nothing." Satoshi announced after a few moments. "It's like he just disappeared. Or that he never existed." Dark's shoulder dropped and he looked at the table. _Krad…What happened? Where are you? _He thought.

"He can't be gone!" Emiko exclaimed.

"I can't tell where he is." Satoshi said calmly. Dark's snapped up and he glared.

"He can't just disappear like that. It's not normal. Not even for him." He growled. Before anyone could say anything the phantom thief was gone.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke whimpered.

"Just let him be Dai. He needs to cool off." Satoshi told him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Okay!" Daisuke exclaimed. And off they went as Dark went to look through the city again for Krad.

"Damn it, he's nowhere around here." Dark cursed under his breath. He fell back onto a park bench and sighed. _Krad where are you?_ Dark thought to himself. He closed his eyes and slowly started to drift to sleep.

--

"Kosuke, he's been gone for four hours now. Shouldn't we go looking?" Emiko asked her husband

"Emiko, Dark is worried about Krad. After all Krad is his other half, and the one he cares about the most. So how ever long it takes him he'll keep looking." Kosuke told her.

"But-" Emiko started.

"We are not going to go look for him Emiko Niwa." Kosuke said with a warning glance.

Emiko sighed and went to look outside to see if Dark was back yet.

--

Daisuke turned aimlessly around in bed not being able to sleep.

"Satoshi…I can't sleep." Daisuke whispered after he turned and faced Satoshi. The blue haired boy opened his eyes slightly and sighed.

"I can't either." He whispered back.

"What do you think happened to Krad?" Daisuke asked.

"No clue. But…"

"But?"

"It might be serious."

"Because you and Dark can't tell where he is?"

"Yeah…"

"Has this happened before?"

"Never."

"Oh…I see." Daisuke muttered. Satoshi smiled a bit and kissed the red head on his forehead.

"Just a few more weeks." He reminded him.

"I know. I can't wait…" Daisuke muttered.

"Me either." Satoshi smiled. Daisuke scooted closer to Satoshi and curled up into his chest. After a few minutes of silence he finally fell asleep.

"Good night little one." Satoshi whispered then he slowly fell to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

AW! I'm so happy I finally got this up. (smiles proudly) Well Anyways guys Sorry for taking so long. I've been trying to cram in hanging out with friends because next week school starts. So updates might be slower considering I'm going into High school. I'm Gonna be a Freshman! Woman….GAH! Well I brought Daisuke this time since well I went with him to pick out his dress. IT SO KAWII! You guys will love it.

Daisuke: Yeah… Satoshi said he had fun last time

Me: AW! I'm glad.

Daisuke: Yeah. But reading the responses to the reviews made him twitch

Me: Well tell him I'm sorry. He didn't have to read them

Daisuke: Well he said that everyone would be expecting it. So he did.

Me: Well I'll read them this time.

Daisuke: Okay.

Me: Well let's get this show on the road!

**AnimeProtector:** Yes, Yes. I am sneaky. Be scared. Very scared.

**Stormshadow13:** Everyone has a right to be suspicious of Demetri. I mean it's just a suspicious name. I mean it's an awesome name and all but it makes you wonder. And please no killing my Demetri. I still need him. But you can have him after the story is done. Or I'll keep him… And where can I get an Axe like that? I like it.

**DeadRat309:** Oh wow. Should I send you new love potions then? Since well I have to many and by the time I get ready to use one I get a new order? Confusing after a while but still. I'll send you some if you want! And well (pokes Krad with Daisuke) He's to skinny. (looks at Krad) You should eat more. Krad: **I will kill you…** (Turns to Daisuke.) Run (takes off running with Daisuke) Will get the next update up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** Well since school has started I'm trying my hardest to get this story done. Please don't get mad if I don't update for a while. School is evil. Specially the drama that goes with it. And I have to meet new people! GAH! I need to work on my people skills, they are not good. People skills…-- I should work on those soon… Well here's Chapter five. I'm also thinking of doing a special Dark Krad story. That involves vampires... or something else. You can go vote on my profile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer Mousy." A cold voice said waking the phantom thief up. Dark opened his eyes and saw golden orbs staring at him half open.

"KRAD!" Dark exclaimed jumping up and pulling Krad into his arm.

"What?" Krad asked his eyes not closing or widening.

"Where have you been?" Dark demanded. Krad said nothing. Like he was looking for an answer or he had nothing to say.

"Well?!" Dark demanded holding Krad at arm's length. _There's something different about Krad. His eyes are too cold._ Dark thought.

"I don't know." Krad told him after another pain filled silence. Dark hugged him again and nuzzled his neck.

"I have no clue what I'd do without you." Dark whispered in the shorter man's ear. Krad flinched and in one swift movement he was out of Dark's arms and against the wall.

"Don't do that." He growled angrily. His eyes turned to slits just like when they had first met. Krad's golden eyes darkened and held a lot of hate in them. Dark cocked his head to the side and looked confused.

"Do what? Hug you?" He asked.

"I don't show affection." Krad stated hatefully.

"Krad, what's wrong?" Dark asked

"Stay out of it Mousy. It's none of your business." Krad spat.

"It is if you're being an ass! We're going out, you've been missing, and all you can do is be an ass hole to me?!" Dark demanded. Krad looked at him and shook his head.

"Look Mousy…I don't want to see you again." He said after a few moments.

"What?" Dark asked.

"We. Are. Done." Krad repeated. Then he walked away. "Good bye." Dark stood there dumb founded as Krad's words sunk in deeper.

"Krad?" He called out but the hunter was already out of site. He took off running after him, wanting more answers. Krad was in his sight and Dark went all crazy ninja on him. Meaning he jumped in the air and pounced on him.

"AH!" Krad yelped as he fell forward. As the two males landed on the ground Krad turned around and his hand were pinned above his head.

"What do you mean we're not together anymore?!" Dark demanded. "Tell me the real reason, now." Krad looked up at him. For a second it looked like there was fear in his eyes, along with sadness and regret. But then Krad's eyes turned into slits like there was nothing to show in his eyes.

"I'm sick of your whining, you're always cold and you hardly ever talk to me. You're suspicious and you act weird when ever you see me in the room. You sneak around with that other guy, Demetri, and say nothing about it. You act like you've been friends with him for so long, then you leave me to go off to him. I know about your secret meetings with him! I followed you!" Krad snapped. Dark let go of Krad's hand and slid them down to his face.

"I'm sorry Krad; I don't mean to be like that." He apologized. He placed his forehead on top of Krad's and looked him in the eyes.

"Really I am. I just don't want to lose you…I love you Krad. No matter what happens I always will." Dark whispered. Krad's hands grabbed Dark's wrist and he looked him in the eyes.

"I can't Dark. I can't handle this anymore. I need space." He whispered back. Then just like a shadow when the sun comes out Krad was gone. Dark was alone for the second time that night. _Why?_ He thought. _Can't he see that I'm nothing with out him?_

--

Daisuke awoke to voice muttering outside the door. Satoshi was gone; his side of the bed was cold, almost as cold as death. The small Niwa crawled out of bed and moved closer to the door.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Satoshi's voice demanded.

"I'm getting out of here Satoshi-sama. I'm going back to the old apartment." Krad's voice replied.

"Where have you been?"

"I…I'm not sure. I remember being on the roof, then nothing. When I woke up I was in an empty apartment."

"Krad. You where gone for six hours…Everyone was worried. Even Dark."

"Don't. I don't want to talk about him."

"…What happened between you and him? Did something happen?"

"I…I broke up with him."

"Why?!"

"He's whining, always cold, and hardly ever talks to me. He's suspicious and he acts weird when ever he sees me in the room. He sneaks around with that other guy, Demetri, and says nothing about it. He acts like they've been friends for so long, then he leaves me to go off to him. I know about his secret meetings with him!"

"So you just ended it?"

"Yes Satoshi-Sama…"

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"Yeah something must be up with Dark and Demetri, but nothing bad. They act just like best friends do. Tell me at dinner where either one looking at the other one like they loved them?"

"No but-"

"Then Dark isn't cheating on you, you moron!" Satoshi snapped. Daisuke and Krad took a sharp intake of breath at Satoshi's words. Man he was a blunt genius.

"What is wrong with you Krad? Just a few hours ago you said that you were completely in love with Dark. No matter what. Now you're just changing your mind? What is wrong with you?" Satoshi demanded.

"N-nothing!" Krad stuttered.

"Then go find him." Satoshi demanded. Then there was the running of feet. Meaning Krad had left. Satoshi opened the door and Daisuke stepped back.

"Oh, Daisuke." Satoshi said surprised.

"Where's Dark?" Daisuke demanded.

"I'm not sure." Satoshi said.

"Krad better bring him home or I'm going to kill him." Daisuke said darkly. Then he past Satoshi to go to the bathroom. _That is the first time I've ever heard him say something like that. It's kind of cute yet creepy._ Satoshi thought as he walked back to get into bed.

--

Dark stood in the same place that he had been when Krad had left him. He said nothing as he stood up and started to walk to Demetri's apartment. He showed up at the door and knocked, knowing that it was late. Surely enough Demetri answered it.

"Dark! Wow. You look like the dead got to you." Demetri said.

"Can I crash here for a few hours?" Dark asked,

:"Sure, sure." Demetri smiled as he let him inside. "I'll get you some pillows and a blanket so you can crash on the couch." Demetri said as he headed out of the room. Before he could come back Dark was passed out on the couch.

"He looks so peaceful." Demetri smiled.

"To bad we have to deal with him." A voice said behind him.

"Yeah." Demetri agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay sorry guys for the delay! I promise you I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Anyways I brought Dark this time. He was so willing to 'Please his fans' (Please try to keep up with his ego.)

Dark: I heard that!

Aki: No you didn't

Dark: Yes I did

Aki: No you didn't.

Dark: Yes!

Aki: No

Dark: Yes!

Aki: Don't make me put you back in that cage!

Dark: (cowers)

Aki: Very good (nods) Well here is my responses!

**AnimeProtector:** I think we understand about how cruel I can be. And yes I had to. Hm… Poor Kradie getting his clothes ripped off. (Dark: You wrote it!) Oh yeah!! (Laughs) Well I'm just as cruel in this chapter as in any of the others. I promise you I will keep it up!

**Stormshadow13:** (Takes the ax) YEAH!! THANK YOU! (Confetti fly's everywhere) DAMN! I was saving that stuff…Well thank you for waiting on kill Demetri. I love him. He's like a part of me that I don't have. You know. If I was a guy I'd want my name to be Demetri… It's just a purely evil name. Well Thank you for loving it so. Tell others! It'd make me happy!

**DeadRat309:** (Rolls on the floor laughing then the phone goes off) Huh? Oh yeah….I thought I turned that off… (Answers it then hangs up after a moment) I HAVE GOOD NEWS! HE SAYS YES!! YAY!! (Confetti falls again) WHO KEEPS DOING THAT TO MY POOR CONFETTI?! DAMN YOU ALL!! Cursed confetti. Falls all over the place all on its own. -- Well thank you!

(P.S. Everyone tell the people you know who like DarkKrad fan fictions. I will love you forever and I will draw you a cake and send it to you.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** GO VOTE ON MY PROGILE OR NO MORE DARKKRAD FANFICTIONS! I MEAN IT TOO! (Kira-Chan: She doesn't. I'll make her write more.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krad looked up at the apartment complex that he had stopped before.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He asked himself. Krad wanted to walk away but something pulled him into the complex. He felt the pulling all the way up the stairs, to the very last floor, and to a door. The pulling stopped there. Compelled to knock Krad did so. Demetri opened the door to Krad's surprise.

"Ah, I see that it did work." Demetri smiled. He opened the door and let Krad walk in. And so Krad walked in and looked around.

"Why am I here?" He asked Demetri.

"I wanted to see if that potion was worth stealing." Demetri said. He slammed Krad's back into the door and grinned evilly.

"And now I know that it was worth every second. I can see why your thief loves to steal." He said kissing Krad. Krad didn't want to but something made him kiss Demetri back Demetri broke the kiss and nuzzled the crook of Krad's neck.

"You still haven't remembered have you?" He whispered.

"No." Krad said flatly.

"Not even after I showed you." Demetri pouted. Krad didn't say anything but he brushed Demetri's hair out of his face.

"Did you break up that that Thief?" Demetri demanded as he looked at Krad with a demanding look in his eyes.

"Yes Demetri…" Krad said, not even a hint of sadness in his voice. But he didn't look at him.

"Good." Demetri smiled then he went back to nuzzling the crook in Krad's neck. "I love you Kradie." Krad said nothing, pretending that he didn't even hear the taller male. His eyes were hazed with thoughts that swarmed his head.

_**Why'd you go and hurt Dark like that? He didn't deserve it.**_ A voice asked inside Krad's head

_He told me to…_ Krad thought back

_**Who?**_

_Demetri._

_**Since when do you do what someone tells you to do?**_

_I…I don't know. But I can't disobey him._

_**Says you.**_ The voice snorted. Krad sighed and ignored the voice.

"What is it?" Demetri asked. He backed up and Krad pulled himself off the wall.

"Nothing." Krad lied. He wasn't sure if Demetri would buy it but surely enough he did.

"Oh," Was all he said. He looked disappointed. Almost like a little kid who got told they couldn't have any ice cream. Krad walked up to Demetri, put his hand under his chin, lifted his head up, and kissed the older male on the lips. Demetri eagerly replied.

"Such a stupid boy." A voice growled in the shadows. The growl was so low that it was neither Demetri nor Krad heard it. The voice belonged to another male that looked exactly like Demetri. But instead of having blue eyes this man had bright green eyes. The man turned around and walked through a door.

"See that? He doesn't care about you anymore." The man smirked towards a tied up Dark.

"What do you want with me?!" Dark demanded.

"I want you. Demetri wants Krad. But the thing is that you two are always together. If we can separate you two then everything will be good." The man grinned. He walked up to Dark and started to mess with one of the chains that held Dark to the wall. Dark jerked the chain hoping that it would hit the man in the face but it didn't.

"Now, now. We can't have any of that now can we." The man grinned.

"Who are you?" Dark demanded again.

"My name is Derik Hikari." The man smirked. "Or better known as one of the forbidden Hikari children. But you my thief can call me Erik." The man said. "Since you are to belong to me." Erik pulled out a small bottle that was half full, opened it up, then opened Dark's mouth, and poured the liquid down Dark's throat.

"Now your mine." He smiled as Dark swallowed the liquid.

--

"It's been two days now! Neither of them has showed up!" Emiko exclaimed. She paced back and forth through the living room. Her husband, father, son, soon to be son-in-law, and Towa sat and watched the panicked mother start to put a hole in where she had been pacing.

"When do you think she'll notice the hole?" Satoshi asked Kosuke.

"Hopefully soon." Kosuke replied. He watched as his wife finally stopped and turned to everyone.

"What are we going to do?!" Emiko demanded.

"Emiko, we have to be patient." Daiki sighed. "Something might have come up between the two and they don't want you to hound them for answers."

"I do not hound!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Yes you do honey." Kosuke sighed. Daisuke looked down at the ground slightly sad. He felt like it was his fault that Dark and Krad disappeared. Even though he knew it wasn't. Satoshi tugged on his arm slightly and Daisuke looked up.

"Come on." Satoshi mouthed. The two boys stood up and they walked away from the panicking Emiko and the growing argument about how Emiko hounds people for answers. They walked outside and Satoshi held hands with Daisuke as they headed to the park.

"It's not your fault you know. They just have things to work out together." Satoshi told Daisuke.

"I know. But," Daisuke stated.

"What you heard was just me knocking sense into Krad." Satoshi said.

"I know but still."

"Hey, don't freak out about it."

"…Alright." Daisuke sighed after a moment. Satoshi smiled, stopped, and kissed Daisuke happily. Daisuke kissed him back just as happily.

"Two more weeks." Satoshi reminded him.

"Yeah, now all we need is Krad and Dark." Daisuke muttered.

"They'll show up. I promise you." Satoshi promised. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and smiled. He couldn't wait until he got married to Satoshi. Something he didn't dream of when he was younger. Of course then again Daisuke had no clue that he was at least part gay. Satoshi had, he had made it clear to Daisuke that he was interested when they first met in middle school. But Daisuke had ignored it because he didn't want to get dragged into be a fan girl, er, boy of Satoshi's. Since all the girls in the school pretty much had something for the Hikari. But like all the girls something about Satoshi pulled him in.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Satoshi asked. If Daisuke had dog ears they would have perked up at the words ice and cream.

"Okay!" Daisuke smiled.

"Go sit on the bench and I'll go get some." Satoshi said as he pointed to the nearest bench that was unoccupied. Daisuke did as he was told and watched as Satoshi wander off to get him ice cream. Daisuke stared straight a head. After a few seconds he saw purple hair. Only one other person that he knew had purple hair. And that was Dark. The red head jumped up and ran after where he had seen the purple hair disappeared.

"Dark!" Daisuke called out when he spotted the purple hair. Surely enough the person stopped and turned around. It was Dark after all. Standing next to him was a dark blue haired boy about Dark's age with glowing Green eyes.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked. As Daisuke stopped before him.

"Dark! Where have you been?!" Daisuke asked.

"I've been out…I ended up almost getting hit by a car and Erik here saved me." Dark explained pointing to the man standing next to him.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." The man Erik smiled to Daisuke. Daisuke stared at him for a second then looked back at Dark.

"Dark, where's Krad?" He asked. Dark's face darkened at the sound of Krad's name.

"Daisuke…I don't know where Krad is." Dark muttered in a bitter tone.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked noticing the bitter tone in Dark's voice.

"Krad is the one who pushed me in front of the car." Dark growled.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Krad. Pushed. Me. In. Front. Of. The. Car." Dark repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha… Welcome to the 6th chapter. (Confetti falls all over the place) OKAY WHOEVER KEEPS THROWING MY CONFETTI I WILL GET YOU!! (shakes fist in the air) Well to tell you all something. I lost Demetri. And well…I have no clue where he went. Considering that I had taken him to the store and he was on his leash, I looked away for a second and then he was gone. And I was gonna have him talk today…

**Shadowstorm13:** that it is. Hopefully you like this chapter. I worked hard on it to keep it somewhat sane. Okay so it's not sane but still it's a good story.

**AnimeProtector:** okay. I shall keep the idea of a sad ending in mind. And I have to agree, happy endings get dull after a while.

**DeadRat308:** thanks! But I shall not answer any questions that you ask! Only because I'm evil and if I told you then there would be no surprise to the story. Now would there? Nope not at all. Speaking of which how's Hollow coming along? I can't wait to read the new chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** GO VOTE ON MY PROGILE OR NO MORE DARKKRAD FANFICTIONS! I MEAN IT TOO! (Kira-Chan: She doesn't. I'll make her write more.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean Krad pushed you in front of the car?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"He got mad at me for some reason and as a car was passing by he pushed me." Dark told Daisuke.

"Luckily I stopped before I accidentally hit Dark." Erik added. Daisuke looked between Dark and Erik.

"Daisuke!" A voice called. Daisuke looked to see Satoshi running towards them.

"HEY CREEPY BOY!" Dark yelled waving. Satoshi ran up and stopped before them. He stood next to Daisuke, grabbed his hand, and held it tight.

"Dark…Where have you been?" Satoshi demanded.

"With a new friend." Dark shrugged, Satoshi seemed to not buy it but then he shrugged it off and turned to Daisuke.

"They found Krad." He said immediately. "He's badly hurt."

"What?" Daisuke and Dark asked.

"I have to go to the hospital, they took Krad there. Dai he's in really bad condition." Satoshi told him.

"Go. I'll catch up later." Daisuke ordered. Satoshi didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Daisuke then took off running.

"Dark, we should get going…" Erik said.

"Yeah we should." Dark said after a moment. "Look Dai, I'll be there soon. Go after him. He'll need you." Then the two of them where gone. Daisuke stood there for a moment but then he took off after Satoshi.

--

Surely enough when Daisuke reached the hospital Satoshi was pacing back and forth.

"Is he okay?" Daisuke asked as he came up to him.

"I don't know. They're looking at him now. We can see him in a few minutes." Satoshi sighed. He pulled Daisuke into a long and loving hug.

"Please let him be okay." Satoshi whispered. Daisuke could feel Satoshi shaking as he hugged him. _Please let Krad live. He needs to stay alive. Let him live…_Daisuke thought.

"Mr. Hikari?" A nurse asked. Satoshi parted from Daisuke and turned to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The doctor said you can see him now." The nurse said. Satoshi grabbed a hold of Daisuke's hand and they followed the nurse to Krad's room. As soon as the entered Daisuke gasped. Krad was laying down in the bed I.V. hooked up and tubes that went up his nose. Both arms was wrapped half way up the middle of his upper arm. From what Daisuke and Satoshi could tell the crook of his neck and part of his shoulder were bandaged and some blood was seeping through. Krad's eyes were closed and it looked like Krad was hardly breathing.

"Wha-What happened to him?" Daisuke asked.

"We don't know. Mr. Hikari here found him like this." A doctor said.

"How is he?" Satoshi asked. The doctor took a deep breath and started to explain,

"He's not doing well. We found multiple cuts upon his body. Some barely bleeding others needing stitches. We did the most we could for him. His life is hanging on a little more then a thread. Like there's something that's not allowing him to die. Forbidding his body not to shut down, we haven't found what it is yet but we are working very hard to find out what it might be. It could be anything really. Or maybe he's not allowing himself to die. It's a good thing he got here when he did. A few more minutes and he would have died."

"That's pretty hard." Daisuke muttered after a few passing moments.

"Hs life is in a critical condition." The Doctor added.

--

"Come on in Dark." Erik said as he opened the door to his apartment. Dark walked inside the apartment and looked around.

"DERIK!!" Demetri called as he flew out of the back room and tackled Erik.

"Hello Demetri." Erik sighed. Dark laughed slightly as Erik pried Demetri off him.

"Well fine be like that." Demetri pouted. "After you made me send my Kradie to the hospital." Dark's eyes widened a bit then went back to normal.

"You're the one who wants him to remember." Erik shrugged.

"How can you say that?" Demetri demanded.

"Only stating the truth." Erik sighed.

"Whatever." Demetri muttered.

"So what is up with the forbidden Hikari children?" Dark finally asked. Erik sighed and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Dark did just that and the other two boys sat on either side of him.

"Well…" Erik sighed.

"Just explain." Demetri growled. Erik nodded and began,

"If you've ever noticed the Hikari's only have one off spring. Not in a certain case. My mother…Demetri's mother, had twins. Male twins. Krad could only go into one of us. Or be separated…We're forbidden because we are twins, because Krad picked only one of us the other practically didn't live. So as one lived the life the other one suffered." Erik explained.

"Krad could only chose one of us. He picked the other suffered..." Demetri muttered in a dark tone. Dark didn't know why but he felt a pang of sadness for him.

"Well, you told him. I'm going to my room." Demetri said after a few moments of passing silence. He got up and headed to his room that was next to the kitchen.

"So he ended up suffering more then anyone huh?" Dark asked.

"Yes. He fell for the hunter and I fell for the thief." Erik told him. He leaned forward and kissed Dark passionately. Dark couldn't help but kiss him back.

--

As Krad was in his coma he ran in his head trying to find out where his body went.

"Hello?!" He called. The hunter shivered as a rush of cold air met his call. All Krad wore was a white tank top and thin fabric pants. His wings were out, not that he ever remembered bringing them out. He heard voices and ran towards them. As he reached what looked to be a large window he saw Daisuke and Satoshi sitting near him. Daisuke was curled up to Satoshi and was fast asleep.

"Satoshi-Sama!" Krad called. But Satoshi didn't hear him. Krad pounded on the glass but nothing happened. Satoshi didn't look up he didn't even say a thing.

"Satoshi…sama…?" Krad called more softly. Still nothing happened. Krad gave up and walked away from the window. There were other windows but Krad didn't feel like looking through any of them. But one voice made him stop dead cold.

"I don't care anymore if you're in my brother's body. I'm going to do what I damn well please." A voice growled harshly. Krad ran to the window and looked through it. It was of him and what looked like to be a young Demetri holding him down.

"P-please Demetri-sama. D-d-don't!" Krad cried. The not-in-the-window-and-being-held-down Krad's eyes widened as he watched what was happening. First Krad was thrown into a wall for his words. Then he was picked up, slammed into the wall, kissed roughly, the smacked for something. Apparently window Krad had bitten Demetri's lip causing it to bleed.

"Don't even try to escape. Or else this will just be harder on you and Erik's body." Demetri growled as he dropped Krad to the floor. Krad whimpered and rubbed his swollen cheek.

"They will hear you." He whispered.

"Who? My parents?!" Demetri laughed. It was cold and had a lot of harshness in it enough to make both Krad's cringe with fear.

"They're out of town, the nanny went to bed twenty minutes ago. We're alone. Plus this room is sound proof." He told Krad. He bent down and pulled Krad's face so it was close to his own.

"I know that Erik is asleep and that you took over. So unless you want me to wake him and tell him then you'll do as I say. Oh and when I wake him up I'll tell him that you killed father." He threatened. Krad said nothing in returned, he just whimpered.

"Good boy." Demetri purred. He kissed Krad and started to take off the pajama pants. Not-being-molested Krad watched horrified deeply of what was happening.

_Pain_

_Agony_

_Sweat_

_Unwanted touching_

_Kisses_

_Cries_

_Hurt_

_Pleading_

_Threats_

_Hits_

_Rape._

Real Krad watched in horror as Demetri pulled himself off past Krad.

"Heh, now think how it'd feel if you had struggled even more." Demetri whispered. He got dressed then left Krad on the floor a whimpering mess.

"I'm…sorry Erik-Sama…" Krad muttered before becoming unconscious. The real Krad pulled himself away from the window and felt scared for the first time in his life.

"NO!" He yelled jerking up from the hospital bed. Satoshi and Daisuke jerked up and looked at Krad. Krad wasted no time to rip the tube out of his nose and out of his arm.

"KRAD STOP!" Daisuke pleaded. Satoshi jumped up and stopped Krad by holding him down

"Krad! Stop it!" Satoshi demanded.

"Stop it! I don't want to!" Krad yelled. He looked up to see that it was Satoshi and calmed down after a moment.

"He hurt me…" was all he said before passing out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to everyone who reviews! You are the kind of people that make me keep writing this story! I love you all! No matter what you are all awesome! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (throws cookies)

**AnimeProtector:** Thank you! I do what I can and what I can I do. Wow…that's kinda confusing if you say it four times fast. I mean try saying that. It's a tongue twister!

**burnnningangel666:** I will try and update as fast as I can. My small fingers can only go so fast and the computer can try to keep up with my fast typing to a point. But I will try to update as fast as I can! Thank you for reading!

**Stormshadow13:** THANK YOU! Krad and Dark do have to get together "Your writing this you moron" SHUT UP ERIK! (Throws Ax from hell at Erik) BE NICE OR I'LL HAVE SHADOW HERE KICK YER BUTT! (Erik runs) Yeah that's wut I thought.

**XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx:** As I have said I will type as fast as my small fingers will let me. But I'm glad you like the story! And everything unravels slowly…MUAHAHAHAHA!!(starts coughing uncontrollably) GAH!!(Demetri smacks back) I LIVE!!

**DeadRat309:** Ah yes. School is evil. So is the homework. You may be mad at Dark but you still love him. I make him do all kinds of things for me. Like clean my house when he back talks! Please enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** GO VOTE ON MY PROGILE OR NO MORE DARKKRAD FANFICTIONS! I MEAN IT TOO! (Kira-Chan: She doesn't. I'll make her write more.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did he mean?" Satoshi asked Daisuke. The doctors had already come and gone. Occasionally a nurse would come in and make sure Krad didn't jump up and rib out the tubs again.

"He couldn't mean Dark could he?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi shook his head and sighed.

"You should see if Dark is at home. Bring him here." He ordered. Daisuke Stood there for a second then took off.

"Krad, wake up." Satoshi hissed.

--

Krad wandered down the white halls again. He didn't know why he was; after all he had just woken up. He tried hard to ignore the pain filled cries that filled the empty halls. Every cry he heard made him want to cry considering they where from him when Demetri was having 'his fun'. Finally Krad cracked; he fell to the floor and covered his sensitive ears.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed. Suddenly the cries stopped and out of a window stepped out Demetri, Erik, and Dark.

"He's still a baby." Demetri laughed coldly.

"Shut up Demetri!" Erik and Dark snapped. Krad looked at them with glassy eyes. It hurt to look at them. Well to look at Dark, standing there being Dark. Krad had the strongest urge to grab him and kiss him.

"Krad…" Dark smiled.

"Dark…" Krad smiled weakly. Dark bent down and kissed him lightly. Krad was eager to reply back but Dark pulled away.

"Hey, don't look so sad." Dark told him.

"But," Krad started.

"Don't even go there. Demetri is an asshole. Ignore him." Erik cut him off.

"Okay." Krad nodded. Dark smiled and kissed him gently, careful not to bruise Krad's lips. As Demetri pouted darkly behind them.

--

Surely enough Dark was home. He was just walking in when Daisuke grabbed him and started to drag him back to the hospital.

"WHOA! Daisuke! What's the rush?" Dark asked when Daisuke stopped.

"K-Krad woke up!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"So?" Dark demanded. "Not like that matters, he pushed me before a car!" Daisuke stood there then smacked Dark, hard. Causing Dark to fall.

"SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!" Daisuke demanded. Dark looked down and him and glared a bit.

"The Dark I knew loved Krad with all his heart. He wouldn't care about a little thing like that! He'd be willing to forgive Krad for doing that and would be at his side when his in a coma! NO MATTER WHAT!" Daisuke yelled. Dark's glare softened when Daisuke smacked him again and walked off. Then before Dark could say anything Daisuke started running.

"That hurt…" Dark muttered as he rubbed his sore cheek. He stood there thinking of the good times with Krad. But he couldn't find any. It was like he never had one. So he tried going deeper into his simple mind. Slowly things started to come back after he started to get a headache. Him and Krad, on the roof, kissing, and whispering that they loved each other. Well Krad being stubborn about saying it and Dark teasing him as always. Then came the memories he didn't want. He took off to the hospital.

"KRAD!" Dark yelled as he burst into the room of old men.

"AH! The stripper is here!" One declared. Dark's eyebrow rose in confusion and disgust.

"S-sorry…wrong room…" Dark apologized then walked out of the room and next door. Surely enough Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke were in the room.

"Dark…" Satoshi started. Dark didn't hear anything else because he was focused on Krad.

"Krad?" He asked. There was a small moan and for a moment Krad's eyes fluttered open.

"Dark…?" He asked. Satoshi nudged Daisuke and they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Dark walked up to Krad and fell on his knees.

"Y-yes?" Dark asked.

"Kiss me." Krad demanded. Dark smiled greatly and did just that. His lips connected with Krad's soft rosy lips. Krad kissed him back, rosy lips connected with soft longing lips. Dark opened his mouth a bit and Krad instantly slid his tongue inside. Krad leaned up, grabbed the back of Dark's hair, and pulled him closer. His tongue explored inside Dark's dark cavern like it had never done before. Considering that Krad had never done this to Dark before. After a moment they broke apart.

"I love you Kradie-kins." Dark smiled.

"I love you to Mousy." Krad smiled weakly. Dark crawled into the bed with Krad, who moved over to his side, then nuzzled Dark's chest.

"Who hurt you?" Dark asked. Krad didn't say anything, trying to think about who had done it.

"I think that it was Demetri and his brother…Derik… I don't really remember… There was just a lot of pain…" Krad whispered. Dark didn't say anything, he just glared at the ceiling like it was a person and he was going to kill them. Krad didn't say anything also, he just kept quite as Dark stroked his hair lovingly.

"I'll hurt them. Both." Dark declared. "Once you're healed. I will kill them." Krad looked up at Dark to see that he was dead serious.

"Leave Demetri." He told him. Dark looked down at him confused.

"I want to kill him for what he did to me." Krad told him. Again another puzzled look.

"I will kill him from taking away from me." Krad whispered to himself, ignoring Dark's confused looks.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(is listening to The Gazette's song Agony) "Stupid!" (Erik smacks back of head) OW!! YOU MEANIE!! "They're here…" Oh…Sorry guys! I got distracted by a song that's reminding me of Dark and Krad's situation. "Your writing this. So YOU put them in the situation." Don't be an ass Derik Alexander Hikari! (Erik rolls eyes and walks off)

**Stormshadow13**: Oo Don't kill my Demetri just yet!! Plus anyways I lost him. (Laughs a bit) So if you find him you can beat him just not to the point of death unless your going to revise him and give him to me better then when you killed him. And thank you. I do what I can to make a good chapter.

**AnimeProtector**: Yes, I do tend to like doing that to not so innocent Kradie. I think I have a problem. Because when I'm thinking about the story I come up with all these ideas. Most of them is how to twist the story into something that's really suspenseful. I have no clue why. Maybe because suspense is a great thing to me. Next to a lot of blood and gore….

**DeadRat309**: SEE?! SEE?! THIS IS WHAT I TRY TO DO!! MAKE YOU GUYS WONDER!! And make a bunch of suspense. And no, no sweet memories, life isn't always like that. Especially if it's Krad. (nods) Yup, yup

**Burnningangel666**: Yes this happens a lot. You review you get added to end notes. Because I wuv the people who review so they have to be special.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** GO VOTE ON MY PROGILE OR NO MORE DARKKRAD FANFICTIONS! I MEAN IT TOO! (Kira-Chan: She doesn't. I'll make her write more.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Krad got out of the hospital Satoshi and Daisuke's wedding was only five days away. Everyone was running around like crazy. Even Krad and Dark, who spent as much time as they could together.

"Krad! Where are those pins I asked you to get?!" Emiko demanded.

"I've got em!" Krad yelled as he ran gave her the box, then ran upstairs to give Satoshi his tie. After he did that he walked out of Satoshi's room and sighed. Suddenly he was pushed against the wall and kissed roughly. Krad, freaked out, shoved the person away to see that it was Dark.

"DARK MOUSY!" Krad yelled.

"Heh, hey Kradie kins." Dark grinned.

"You know I hate it when you do that Dark." Krad sighed. Ever since he had found out about him and well Demetri, Krad has hated not knowing who's around him.

"Aw! Come on Kradie, I haven't kissed you in two hours!" Dark complained. Krad sighed, shoved Dark against the wall and kissed him roughly. Dark, being Dark, kissed him back happily. The kiss lasted a while before Emiko started to yell for Towa to hurry up.

"We should." Dark started.

"Get out of here?" Krad suggested. Dark smiled evilly, grabbed Krad's hand, and lead him outside. The two counter parts walked to the park, hand in hand. Not really caring that they had just pasted Risa, who nearly fell out of her chair when she saw them. Finally the two stopped and sat down together. Everything was quite, like time had stopped just for Dark and Krad.

"We should go out tonight." Dark suggested as he nuzzled the crook of Krad's neck.

"Where to?" Krad asked as he closed his eyes.

"I've got a place in mind." Dark smiled. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes. I'll go with you anywhere tonight." Krad responded. Poor Krad didn't even know the plans that Dark had for the night. Actually Krad probably wouldn't want to know.

As the two sat and cuddled together across from the park stood Demetri and Erik.

"I can't believe that they're back together." Demetri pouted.

"Who's the one who let Krad slip?" Erik demanded in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm so awful." Demetri sighed.

"I'm going to kill you though." Erik said calmly. "Before Krad does." Demetri backed away from his brother scared half way to death.

"W-w-why?" He asked.

"You raped Krad. Causing me the pain." Erik said calmly. "You know how much that hurt?" Erik turned to his brother and glared darkly. To the point his crystal eyes were shining red.

"You made the mistake of showing me what you had done to him." Erik took a menacing step towards Demetri.

"You also made the mistake of painting me so I become alive again. You Dem have and always will be a fool. You think that I'd help you all because you wanted Krad again? But Dark had him and you knew how I had felt. Demetri you have always been the stupid one of us." Erik grabbed his younger twin by the neck and held him in the air.

"Erik, you don't want to do this. What will mother say?" Demetri asked.

"Mother was a whore. She never cared about either of us. Neither did father when mother left him. Hoping to get rid of the stupid curse." Erik spat.

"Erik! Think about this for a moment!" Demetri pleaded. Erik glared darkly, but put his brother down. Demetri scrambled away and started to take deep breaths.

"Your still a fool." Erik said after a few long moments passed by.

"I know…" Demetri sighed. He sat on the ground and looked like he was going to cry. Erik leaned down next to him, put his hand under Demetri's chin, and lifted his face.

"I never really did care for that thief." He whispered. Then he kissed his twin roughly on the lips. Demetri pulled away shocked.

"W-what?" He demanded.

"You really are a fool." Erik laughed bitterly, then he kissed Demetri again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

At the Niwa house everything was settled. Satoshi was taking a shower, Daisuke was sleeping, Emiko and the others were watching a movie. So in reality the only one's left was Dark and Krad.

"Let's go." Dark smiled as he pulled Krad to his feet and started to walk out the front door.

"Where?" Krad asked as he was being pulled by Dark down the streets.

"You'll see." Dark smiled. After a while of walking Dark finally stopped in front of a bar. But not just any bar, it was a gay bar.

"Um…Dark. Are we really going in there?" Krad asked.

"Yes." Dark smiled. "It took me forever to find a place like this so we are going inside." Dark grabbed Krad's hand and lead him inside the gay bar. The two of them walked in and no one noticed.

"Oh yeah. Here." Dark said handing Krad a piece of plastic.

"What's this?!" Krad demanded.

"Fake. Id." Dark said lowly. "So keep quite about it." Krad looked down at the id to see that it was his picture staring back up at him. He looked up to see that Dark was already at the bar.

"HEY!" Krad exclaimed. He ran up to the bar and sat down next to Dark like nothing happened.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Two hours latter Krad was irritated. Almost every person in the bar had hit on him. And almost every person got their heads ripped off when they tried to be too forward. Dark seemed to be drunk. _Great. He's already drunk._ Krad thought to himself. Suddenly Dark was up on the bar and facing everyone.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Dark announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Dark.

"I WANT TO MARRY THE MAN I'M HERE WITH!!" Dark yelled then he sat down next to Krad like nothing happened.

"WHAT?!" Krad yelled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Heh, Sorry that took so long to get up guys. But I promise I will make the next chapter longer!!

**Stormshadow13**: OO Okay? Don't kill him so he ends up disfigured!!

**AnimeProtector**: I WILL! I PROMISE YOU A SAD ENDING!!

**XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx**: Thank yous!! I'll do my best!

**DeadRat309**: You just can't wait. I've got all these plans. It's awesome. And Epic. So…. FEAR MY EPICNESS THAT I SHALL SHOW YOU!!

**Burnnningangel666**: No problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note:** GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE OR NO MORE DARKKRAD FANFICTIONS! I MEAN IT TOO! (Kira-Chan: She doesn't. I'll make her write more.)

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"What did you just say?!" Krad demanded to Dark.

"What?" Dark asked. "What did I say?"

"That you wanted to marry me!" Krad exclaimed.

"Good you heard me." Dark grinned.

"You're drunk. Lets get you home." Krad sighed as he stood up.

"I'm not." Dark insisted as he stood up also.

"You are."

"No I'm not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes!" Dark growled. Krad started to laugh as Dark stared at him.

"HEY!" Dark snapped finally getting it. "I am not drunk! And I can prove it!"

"How?" Krad asked. The two were outside and on the way home. Dark turned to face him and got down on one knee, pulled out a small box, and looked up at Krad.

"Marry me?" He asked as he opened the box. It was a small ruby ring. Krad gasped, backed up, and nodded. Dark stood up, put the ring on his finger and kissed him gently.

-----------

"Daisuke, you're just now freaking out?" Satoshi sighed as Daisuke ran across the living room, much like his mother, putting things up.

"It's tomorrow Satoshi; I'm just setting up the last minute details." Daisuke told him.

Satoshi just sighed and watched as he ran around.

"We're back!" Dark's voice yelled as the front door shut.

"You don't have to yell." Krad's voice sighed. _That's unusual, normally Krad would snap at him._ Satoshi thought.

"We're in the living room." Satoshi called. Both of them walked in the room and sat down next to him.

"What you guys go do?" Emiko asked as she rushed past them.

"Propose." Dark smiled happily. Suddenly the room went quite. It was like everything was frozen in place.

"What?" Emiko asked.

"He proposed." Krad muttered. Satoshi jumped up as Emiko, Daisuke, and Towa tackled them; making the couch fall backwards. Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle as he took a picture with his phone.

"AW! DARKIE!! I knew you had it in you to ask him!!" Towa and Emiko exclaimed.

"YAY! Krad and Dark are getting married!!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Can we possibly get off of me?!" Krad demanded as Dark started laughing.

"It's not funny Mousy!" Krad yelled.

"I swear to you, it is fucking funny." Satoshi laughed receiving a glare from Krad. After a while they finally all got up, Krad being very unpleasant and Dark being very happy.

"I'm going to bed." Krad announced as he headed upstairs.

"You have to be up by noon!" Emiko yelled.

"We're going to bed too." Satoshi said as him and Daisuke followed Krad upstairs.

"You're not going?" Emiko asked Dark.

"I'm giving Krad a few minutes before I go up and molest him." Dark told her with a straight face.

"Well you have a…um…good time with that. Good luck." Emiko stuttered, surprised about how serious he sounded. She went into the kitchen and Towa followed her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Surely enough after a few minutes, right as Krad was falling asleep, Dark walked in the room. He crawled in the bed and curled up to Krad.

"Mousey, get out." Krad growled.

"No." Dark grinned.

"Since I don't have the energy to argue you can stay." Dark pulled Krad closer to him and smiled a he curled up into his chest.

"I love you Kradie-Kins." He whispered.

"I hate you." Krad muttered.

"Aw, com one! Say you love me! It's simple."

"I hate you."

"No like this, 'I love you Dark.'"

"If I say it will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"I love you Mousey." Krad muttered. Dark could faintly feel his cheeks turning red but ignored it and kissed his other half on the head gently.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

In the morning everything was insane. Everyone was running around, no matter who the person was. Even Wiz was hopping around in this little tux.

"WHOEVER IS READY GET DOWN THE CHURCH NOW!!" Emiko yelled.

"OKAY!!" Voices yelled. The house's population was cut in half as people left. Satoshi yelled that he and Krad were leaving then left. The last people in the house was Dark, Daisuke, Emiko, Wiz, and Towa.

"I can't believe that it's today!" Daisuke squealed.

"Stop moving Dai!" Emiko demanded.

"SO are you ready?" Dark asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Daisuke told him.

"Good luck Daisuke," Towa smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET UP!! I had writers block plus with school it makes it hard for me to think. But here it is! ^__^

**Stormshadow13**: Thank you. I take pride in doing what I do.

**AnimeProtector**: Yes, just for you. But you may not like the ending I give it…

**XxMailxXJeevasxXMihaelxXKeehlx**: GAY BARS ARE AWSOME!! Not that I'd know because I've never been to one. Since I am underage… __ I wanna go to a gay bar. It seems like fun.

**Burnnningangel666**: The next chapter is the wedding. I swear to hell.

**DeadRat309**: YAY!! ^__^ I'm glad you like it. I'm working very hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Last chapter…OR IS IT?!?! Voting is now closed. I'll reveal what the next story is at then end of the chapter.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Both of the soon to be married boys sat in separate cars waiting to get to the church. Neither of them could wait for the wedding to start. Dark and Krad couldn't stop looking back to see the other car.

"Sit forward!" Emiko snapped at Dark and Satoshi at Krad.

"Yes." They muttered together not knowing it. Daisuke played with the frill on his dress, purely white with light tints of red lace. A light blush covered his face from the words that Satoshi had been whispering in his ear.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

LAST NIGHT:

"And after the wedding I'm going to take you away from everyone and hide you from your mother." Satoshi whispered. Daisuke blushed madly as his fiancé finished explaining what was going to happen after the wedding.

"R-really?" Daisuke asked as he looked up at him.

"Of course. I mean it with all my heart." Satoshi said as he looked down at the smaller boy. He brushed Daisuke's neat hair out of his face and gently kissed him. Daisuke kissed him back without hesitating.

"Think your mom will walk in on us tonight?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke got up, locked the door, and came back to lie down.

"Not even one bit." He smiled.

-----

"I can hear them." Krad complained from where he sat on the bathroom counter.

"So? Leave them be. Tomorrow they'll be married. Tonight is special to them." Dark smiled as he bandaged Krad's arm. Krad blushed darkly as Dark looked up at him. Dark gently kissed the bandage above Krad's knee.

"So how did you get this anyways?" Dark asked.

"Towa tripped me. And I landed on a fork.." Krad muttered.

"Well then," Dark laughed as he stood up to leave. Krad grabbed onto Dark's collar and pulled him closer.

"I don't think so." He whispered.

"I see then," Dark smirked as he leaned closer to him. The two counter parts kissed deeply and Dark pushed Krad into the mirror as Krad started to take off dark's shirt.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

THE NEXT DAY-

When Dark looked down the rows of the church he saw that every single one was filled. He walked into the room that Daisuke was in and smiled.

"Well, every seat is filled." He reported happily.

"You couldn't lie?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Every seat is empty because everyone was to busy." Dark sighed.

"That's awful!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"DAI! Your acting worst then Emiko when she's PMSing!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"SHUT UP!" Emiko yelled. The two boys shut up and stared at Emiko like she had just stolen candy from a baby.

"Stop acting like little kids. Daisuke, you are getting married! And Dark, you're engaged! So act like grown men for once!" Emiko demanded.

"Yes madam." The two sighed.

"Good. Now I'm going to go see how Satoshi is." Once she was out of the room Dark grinned.

"Nervous?" He asked a fidgeting Daisuke.

"Of course! I mean… I'm really marrying him. Nothing can ruin this day." Daisuke smiled. Dark couldn't help but smile back this time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Satoshi!!" Emiko called as she burst into the room.

"Emiko." Krad growled.

"Yes?" Emiko asked.

"GET OUT! WE'RE STILL CHANGING!!" Krad yelled as he shoved her out of the room.

"Females." He sighed as he turned to Satoshi. Who just so happened to be spacing off by the window.

"Satoshi-sama." Krad sighed.

"Ssshhhh. I'm day dreaming," Satoshi whispered. Krad sighed in an angry defeat and finished getting dressed.

"Satoshi-sama. Please get dressed!" Krad demanded. Satoshi muttered a fine and finished getting ready.

"Five more minutes." He whispered as he and Krad headed out to go wait at the alter.

"Nothing will ruin it for you Satoshi-sama. I'll make sure of it." Krad told him. Satoshi nodded as they took their places. Just in time they turned to see Risa and Riku walking down the isle. Behind them walked Dark, then Daisuke with his parents on either side of him.

"They look amazing." Satoshi heard the priest mutter under his breath.

"Mine." Satoshi and Krad growled darkly at him. The priest took one look at them and quickly looked away from their dark glares.

"Daisuke looks really weird in that dress Satoshi-sama." Krad whispered.

"He said there's a surprise to it." Satoshi whispered back. Krad looked at him with a raised eye brown and he just shrugged. Satoshi smiled as Daisuke as he turned to face him.

"Dark, can you please?" Daisuke asked Dark without turning to face him.

"Sure," Dark grinned. He grabbed the bottom of Daisuke's dress and ripped it off. Under the dress was a pure white tux that was tight in some places.

"Satoshi-sama, you're drooling." Krad noted.

"Oh, um…" Satoshi blushed a bit and whipped away the drool. There was applauding in the back ground and some whistles.

"Shall we begin?" The priest asked.

"Yes," Satoshi and Daisuke smiled.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together these men in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was no sound what so ever. No one made even a whisper.

"Marriage is the union of husband and husband in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. We are here today because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this man in marriage to this man?" The priest asked.

"We give our son Daisuke to this man Satoshi." Emiko and Kosuke said. Daisuke smiled at his parents. The priest went on about every causing Dark to yawn quietly here and there. Finally it was time for the younger boys to exchange vows. The two boys exchanged vows causing Emiko to cry out loud.

"Do you Satoshi take Daisuke to be your husband – to live together for as long as you wish? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I will," Satoshi smiled.

"Do you Daisuke take Satoshi to be your husband – to live together for as long as you wish? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Daisuke smiled. The priest handed Satoshi a ring and Satoshi turned to Daisuke.

"Repeat after me Satoshi," The priest told him. Satoshi nodded and repeated after the priest.

"Daisuke, you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Then the priest handed Daisuke the ring and told him to repeat after him.

"Satoshi, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Satoshi and Daisuke have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husbands but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the Country of Japan and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husbands – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss." The priest announced. The two boys smiled greatly and kissed each other affectingly.

"YEAH!" Dark yelled out in happiness. Krad laughed and shook his head at his fiancé. Who snuck over and kissed him. As Satoshi and Daisuke turned to walk down the isle a gun shot was heard. Both boys looked at each other and then behind them. Dark laid on the ground, head in Krad's lap, bleeding to death.

"DARK!" Daisuke exclaimed and he knelt down.

"Heh, hey there." Dark weakly smiled.

"Dark!" Krad cried. Tears streaming down his face like rivers.

"Yes love?" Dark asked.

"Don't die damnit! You can't leave me alone!" Krad demanded.

"Is that and order?"

"YES!"

"Well I'm sorry…"

"Why?!"

"Because all this talking is killing me…the bullet went straight through my heart." Dark smiled.

"Dark…" Krad bent down and cried hard as his love was slowly dying.

"Hey, don't cry Angel…" Dark whispered.

"I can't stop! I don't want to lose you!" Krad exclaimed.

"Then do me a favor?" Dark asked.

"Anything," Krad whispered.

"Be strong enough for the both of us." Dark breathed. "And remember that I'll always love you…" With a final breath Dark closed his eyes, leaving Krad alone.

"DARK! NO!" Krad sobbed. He felt someone try and pull him away put he ripped himself away from the person.

"Don't…leave…me…alone…please…don't." Krad sobbed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Krad sat in the same spot that Dark had died in three hours latter. Dark's body had been taken away, the blood cleaned around him, and he had been taken home. But Krad ended up coming back to sit in the very same spot Dark had died. The Kokuyoku stared emptily at the ground, not even hearing the foot steps that where getting closer to him.

"Well, well, well. Look who came back brother." Demetri laughed.

"I can see Demetri." Erik sighed. Krad looked up at them, his eyes blank and showing no emotion what so ever.

"Aw look, he's not crying. What did you cry enough already over that stupid man?" Demetri demanded bending down so he was face to face with Krad.

"Fuck off," Krad growled.

"Hmmm, let me think about that….No." Demetri laughed as he kicked the Kokuyoku in the stomach. Krad flew back and landed hard on the cold ground. _Mousy…_Krad thought to himself as he winced in pain.

"Where's your lover now Kradie?" Demetri demanded as he kicked Krad again. Erik sat down on the front bench and did nothing but watch.

"Huh? Where the hell is he?!" Demetri demanded again, this time grabbing Krad by the hair and lifting him up.

"Dead," Krad whispered in pain.

"Say it louder I couldn't hear you." Demetri demanded pulling Krad's golden hair even harder.

"DEAD!" Krad yelled. Demetri released his hair and started laughing.

"And how did he die?" He asked.

"He was shot in the heart." Krad told him.

"And guess by whom." Demetri mused. Krad looked at him with shock and horror.

"That's right Kradie. I did. I pulled the gun on your sweet little thief." Demetri laughed. "What do you say to that?" Krad didn't say anything so Demetri kicked him again, this time laughing as he did so. Krad heard a rib snap but Demetri didn't stop there.

"Really Demetri, can you be any louder?" Erik sighed. "Just do what you where going to do already. I don't want to be here all night long." Demetri glared at his older brother but did as he said.

"Well since we're in this position again Kradie; I'll do what I did before." Demetri grinned as he ripped off Krad's pants. Snapping into reality Krad punched Demetri, sending him backwards.

"Get off me and stay off me." He growled. Krad stood up and grabbed Demetri by his hair.

"You killed him. I'm going to do the same." Krad growled. His gold eyes over flowing with hate. Out of no where a knife was at Krad's neck.

"Put him down Kokuyoku." Erik demanded.

"Do me a favor Derik and fuck off." Krad growled as he kicked him in the balls. Erik fell backwards in pain and Krad grabbed the knife.

"Don't worry I'll send Derik after you." Krad smiled darkly as he stabbed Demetri in the heart three times. He dropped the corpse and went over to Erik, doing the same thing to him.

"Huh, I don't feel fulfilled yet." Krad muttered. He knelt down and carved out both boys hearts, after that he left the church covered in blood. Krad looked up at the dark, starless, sky as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll never fall in love with anyone again. I will be strong for you Dark Mousy. My Koku-Yoku and my love." He swore. With that he left into the night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X---------------------------------------------

FINALLY!! I have finished. I'm pleased to let you all know that I am done! Now to tell you guys what my next Krad and Dark fan fiction will be! (Drum rolls) The story will be when……..KRAD AND DARK ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL WITH DAISUKE AND SATOSHI!! But there's a twist. But I'm not telling you the twist!! ^o^ Now finally I can do this; CONFETTI PARTY!! (Confetti falls everywhere) YAY!!!! (Dances with Daisuke and Satoshi)

Dark: YOU KILLED ME!!

Krad: AND ALMOST GOT ME RAPPED AGAIN!

Aki: Oh shut up and dance already. (Rolls eyes)

AnimeProtector: Who said anything about happy endings? Nope not me. Haha, I had this ending planed out since chapter 3! YAY!! Okay so I had this ending and a different ending planed out. Eh, whatever.

Stormshadow13: Here's the wedding! Please hold the applause. And Now you can kill Demetri! (Grins as handing over) Have fun!! (Demetri: WHAT?! YOUR HANDING ME OVER JUST LIKE THAT?!) Yeah, I've got like three other made Demetri's that are awesome. Too many Demetri's just kill the mood. (Shrugs)

The Lantern: Yeah….To bad Dark's dead….The wedding would have been nice.

Burnningangel666: (Confetti falls down) I love weddings… Don't you? (More confetti falls) I also love Confetti.

DeadRat309: YAY!! I'm sorry to say but there is only one wedding. Because Dark is dead and so are the twins. But hey! There's confetti with their faces on it! (Confetti with the character's faces fall) see? It's pretty awesome. (Smiles)


End file.
